


Don't Forget the Sun

by thesirensong



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anger born of worry, Attempted Suicide, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, this is a little bit of a heavy one please be careful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong
Summary: Janus felt his stomachdropwhen he felt the starting of a sever.Virgil wouldn’t. Not again, not after the light sides sograciouslyproved their concern for him.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758904
Comments: 9
Kudos: 106
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Don't Forget the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> More bad things happen bingo! Please be careful, and if you ever need help, you can text (USA) 1-800-273-8255 for support. You're loved and cared for. <3

Janus felt his stomach _drop_ when he felt the starting of a sever.

Virgil wouldn’t. Not again, not after the light sides so _graciously_ proved their concern for him.

“Dee.”

Remus was in his doorway, face panicked, chest heaving.

He felt it too. And Remus could always tell who it was, when someone severed.

It destroyed him when-

“ _Shit,_ ” Janus hissed, standing from his desk, his chair falling to the floor.

He shoved Remus out of the way, not having the time to feel guilty over the other side nearly stumbling to the floor. He had to get Virgil’s room.

Anxiety wouldn’t try to sever anywhere else.

Janus couldn’t hear Remus’ footsteps behind him over the pounding of his own heart, the panic he felt as Thomas’ mind started trying to accommodate a severing.

Severing was _so much worse_ than ducking out.

Ducking out meant you could come back.

This… this was so much more extreme.

He shoved more sides out of his way as he got to Virgil’s door, his panic for the anxious sides safety blinding him to who it was.

The door was locked.

“Remusss!” he snapped, his terror for Virgil’s safety inciting a hiss he usually kept hidden.

Remus nodded, summoning his morning star from thin air and swinging it at the door.

The wood splintered. Thomas would probably get a headache.

He swung again.

The resounding crack meant Thomas would _definitely_ get a headache.

Another swing.

Hopefully Patton didn’t mind dealing with a migraine. Not that Janus could really bring himself to care over the worry and panic growing in his stomach.

Finally there was a whole big enough Janus could reach through and unlock the door, shoving the ruined piece of wood open so he could scan the room for Virgil.

Remus found him first, running across the room, collapsing to his knees to gather Virgil in his arms and work on reconnecting the sever.

That was an ability Magnus was the best with, Remus struggled with it but with his care for Virgil…

Janus hovered over the two of them, painfully aware of a side watching them through the doorway but ignoring it in favor of _needing_ to see Virgil’s eyes open.

The purple and green greeting his own brown and green should’ve made him collapse with relief.

“You _idiot!_ ”

He only got angry.

Virgil winced.

“What could _possibly_ make you think that was a good idea? You _saw_ what happened to Remus last time someone severed. You _know_ what this would’ve done to Thomas!”

The panic in his stomach rose to rage in his blood. Janus was so angry, _so_ angry.

Remus stayed quiet, burying his face in Virgil’s hair as he rocked him back and forth.

Janus ignored the feeling of tears on his non-scaled cheek.

“That wasss so incredibly recklesssss, what could have _posssibly_ lead you to think _sssssevering_ wasss a good idea!”

Virgil closed his eyes, and Janus could see his own tears soaking his face.

The anger died out quickly, and he collapsed to his knees next to his two best friends, hands hovering, _shaking_ over Virgil’s cheeks.

“You should know… You _promised_ you wouldn’t do this to m- to us. To Thomas.”

Janus felt his chin quiver when Virgil nodded and started clinging to Remus the same way Remus clung to him.

He forced back a sob, but when he wrapped Virgil and Remus into his arms, he couldn’t keep the amount of fear and panic he felt from coming out.

None of them noticed the fixing of the door, or that Roman had been the one watching the whole time, but that’s okay.

Roman would rather let them have their time together to recover than to interrupt.

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a discord server, come hang out!!](https://discord.gg/7BmynET)


End file.
